


Afforded the Greatest Glee

by OsirisApollo



Series: O Christmas Tree [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel In Love, Castiel is Not Oblivious, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dean In Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: The lights of the tree were reflecting brilliantly in the angel’s eyes, and there was a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. His cheeks were flushed and the hunter couldn’t tell if it was to do with happiness or the cold. It didn’t matter. There was only one thing on Dean’s mind, and he stared at Castiel’s lips with a fascination he could not control.This is the cutest thing that has ever come out of my head.This is part of the "O Christmas Tree" Series, but this one can be read alone.Follows "True and Faithful Be"





	

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love this fic so much! I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I think this is my favorite thing that has ever happened in my own mind. It turned out even better then I thought it would.

They were in the center of the city now, where the giant tree had finally been lit. Darkness had fallen, and the brightness of the tree far outshone all the surrounding city lights. Even Dean, who had never been a huge fan of Christmas, couldn’t deny that the sight was pulling his mouth into a smile. It may have also had something to do with the hand still wrapped around his.

He had grabbed Castiel’s hand earlier in the day, under the guise of not wanting to lose him in the crowded city. The angel hadn’t let go since, and Dean was not complaining. The hand clasped in the other man’s was the only part of the hunter’s body that was still warm at this point.

The temperature had dropped even further with the loss of sunlight. Not that Dean even noticed the cold anymore. He was distracted by his angel, as always.

Castiel used the hand in his to drag Dean closer to the tree, so he could peer up at it in admiration. The hunter allowed himself to be lead, and contented himself to just watch the angel enjoy himself.

The lights of the tree were reflecting brilliantly in the angel’s eyes, and there was a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips. His cheeks were flushed and the hunter couldn’t tell if it was to do with happiness or the cold. It didn’t matter. There was only one thing on Dean’s mind, and he stared at Castiel’s lips with a fascination he could not control.

What would they taste like? The angel always smelled sweet, and Dean always imagined that he would taste the same. Those lips were so full and, although they always looked slightly chapped, they also looked very soft. And the stubble across the other man’s chin would certainly be different.

Realizing he had probably been staring at the angel’s lips a little too long, he averted his gaze to the tree that was so very fascinating to Castiel. It truly was beautiful, all lit up as it was now. He was dragged along as the angel moved underneath it. Castiel tilted his head as far back as it could go to look up between the branches. Dean’s eyes strayed to the line of the angel’s neck, and he was again distracted.

There was something about Castiel. Dean really couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was seriously distracting. His eyes were distracting. His hands were distracting. His lips were distracting. Even his damn neck was distracting. And whenever he actually removed his coat and suit jacket, his ass was  _ seriously _ distracting. 

“How do you think they got those ornaments up there?” Castiel turned his attention away from the tree long enough to ask him.

“Maybe one of those buckets they use to work on power lines?” Dean honestly had no idea, but he loved that the angel always asked him. Like he was the foremost expert on all things human.

Castiel hummed and turned his attention back to the tree. “Where do you think they found a tree this large?”

Dean grinned at the angel’s questions. “I really don’t know, Cas. They probably wrote about it all in the local paper. Maybe we can read about it later.” The smile he received for the thought was worth whatever boring ass article he was going to have to read later.

“Although I don’t understand the origins of this holiday, the ‘spirit of Christmas’ is very nice.” Castiel had returned to facing up toward the tree, but he was watching the hunter out of the corner of his eye.

“Yes it is.” Dean found himself agreeing. The day had been perfect, overall, and the hunter found himself disappointed that it was nearly over. 

He knew they would soon be making the long walk back up to his car to take the long drive home, and once they got back to the bunker, everything would be back to normal. Dean would no longer have an excuse to hold Castiel’s hand. He knew he would then have to share the attention of his angel with his mother and Sam. He’d have to pretend like this perfect day was just another attempt at trying to have a normal Christmas. The thought brought him down from his high a bit.

“Did you have a good time today, Cas?” He asked softly. He hoped he had at least accomplished that goal.

The angel finally turned away from the tree to look at him directly. “I had the best day today, Dean.” He said it with sincerity, and a soft smile gracing his lips.

“I’m very glad.” Dean smiled back at him, trying to convey how important it was to him that the angel had enjoyed himself.

The smile on Castiel’s face spread, and they stared into each other’s eyes, as they were accustomed to doing on occasion. There was Christmas music playing in a shop nearby, but it could be heard echoing throughout the square. Though the air was chilled, the wind was blocked by the surrounding buildings here. The light from the tree was a warm glow surrounding them.

It hit Dean suddenly that this was it. This was the moment. He had been working so hard to find the perfect moment, to set everything up perfectly. He had everything planned to the last detail. This was not the plan. Fuck the plan. This was the moment, Dean could feel it, and he couldn’t let it pass him by.

Castiel’s eyes and smile were soft, and fully focused on him. His hand was still in the angel’s, even though they were almost the only people in the area. Using the oversight to his advantage, he gave the hand a tug, pulling the angel to him as he stepped forward.

They were chest to chest, breathing the same air, and Dean paused. As much as he wanted this, he didn’t want to force anything the angel wasn’t comfortable with. Their eyes were still locked, as Dean slowly breached the space between them. He watched Castiel for any sign that he was uncomfortable, but none ever came. In fact, as the inches between them disappeared, the angel’s eyelashes fluttered shut. As if he was already anticipating what the hunter had planned.

Dean pressed his lips to the other man’s gently, briefly. He breathed the other man in through his nose and he waited. He was a firm believer that he needed to take things slow with the angel. 

He leaned in again. The pressure a little firmer this time, lasting a little longer.

He opened his eyes and leaned back a bit, not wanting to scare the angel off. Castiel’s eyes snapped open as the space between them increased. His eyebrows drew together as he looked up at Dean.

“Is this ok?” The hunter whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. The look on the angel’s face was the one that he used when he thought Dean was being particularly dim. The hunter cringed internally.

“Dean, I have been waiting for you to do that for four years.” Well, that was not the kind of stupidity he thought he was going to be getting in trouble for.

“What?”

“I have been waiting for you to do that for a very long time, Dean.”

The hunter let out a rush of breath in relief. He hadn’t even realized he had been holding it. Before he had time to contemplate that new development, there was a hand on the back of his neck pulling him back toward the angel.

“I wasn’t done.” Castiel stated seriously as he pulled him closer again. Dean laughed and brought his smile closer to the angel’s tempting lips.

This kiss was the one that sealed the deal for Dean’s heart. The angel may not have a lot of experience in the field, but he didn’t seem ashamed of the fact. He pressed his lips to Dean’s as he pressed the rest of his body closer as well. He seemed to have a general idea of how this was supposed to go.

Dean parted his lips and Castiel immediately followed his example. When he traced his tongue over the angel’s lower lip the other man gasped and pulled back briefly. The pressure returned almost immediately, and when Dean swiped his tongue over the seal of the angel’s lips again they parted to allow him access. The hunter took his time exploring the other man’s mouth, and it didn’t take long before Castiel’s tongue rose up to meet his. 

They had to pull back to catch their breath, and they grinned widely at each other for a moment.

“Was it how you thought it’d be?” Dean had to ask.

“No.” Castiel answered honestly, as he always did.

“Well, was it at least good?” The hunter knew that he shouldn’t try to interpret the angel’s literal words harshly, but he hoped that he wasn’t just shooting himself in the foot.

“Oh, yes. It was much better than I thought, actually.” Castiel’s happy smile melted Dean’s heart. “I never understood the appeal of having someone else’s tongue in your mouth.” The angel explained, making Dean laugh again.

“But now you do?”

“Yes, I think I understand now.”

Dean hummed and locked his gaze on Castiel’s again. He could smile down at his angel for the rest of the night. The perfect night, under a giant Christmas tree, with Christmas music playing gently in the background and the decorative lights reflecting in his partner’s eyes. He sighed contentedly.

“I still wasn’t done.” Castiel informed him and once again Dean used his partner’s lips to suppress the laughter the words caused to bubble forth.

When they had to pause again for air, Dean had to ask a very serious question.

“Is it blasphemous to make out with an angel under a Christmas tree?” The hunter breathed against Castiel’s lips.

The angel actually threw back his head when he laughed. Dean had never seen such a reaction from the other man, and was pleased to have been the one to elicit the response. It took Cas a moment to sober, and he laid his forehead against Dean’s, hands on either side of his head. “Are you honestly concerned?” Castiel asked, a gentle smile on his kiss swollen lips.

“Not really. Just thought I’d ask.” The hunter grinned back at him.

“Well then, I suggest you shut up.” And then he pressed his lips back, right where they belonged, against Dean’s. The happiness that he could taste on the angel’s lips was better than pie.

“Please don’t tell Sammy I kissed you under the Christmas tree. I’ll never hear the end of it.” 

He could certainly get used to hearing the angel’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse lives off of comments, so let us know what you think!


End file.
